Known roadway barriers include:
(a) barriers made from concrete that rely on the weight of the concrete to function as barriers and typically weigh 1,000 kg per meter of the length of the barrier;
(b) barriers that comprise shells made from plastics materials that are adapted to be filled with water and rely on the weight of the water to function as barriers and typically weigh at least 300 kg per meter of the length of the barrier; and
(c) barriers made from steel which also rely on the weight of the barriers to function as barriers and weigh at least 200 kg per meter of the length of the barrier and, in many instances are fixed to the ground.
Roadway barriers are typically constructed from a number of barrier units that are transported and connected together on site. The barriers often include complementary members at the ends of the barrier units for allowing a plurality of barrier units to be connected together in end-to-end relationship in a line of the barrier units.
There is a number of existing connection systems for roadway barriers.
Many existing connection systems utilize a combination of different connection elements that together interact in order to connect the respective barrier units together. For example, some systems employ a male and a female component, with the male component provided on one end of a barrier unit and the female component on the other end of the barrier unit. Connection of such barriers requires correct orientation of adjacent barriers to ensure engagement of the male component of one barrier with the female component of an adjacent barrier, and vice versa.
Other systems may require use of extrinsic components, such as pins or rods, to connect adjacent barrier units, which results in complex and multicomponent systems and may add to manufacturing expense.
The barrier may include complementary members at the ends of the barriers for allowing a plurality of barriers to be connected together in end-to-end relationship in a line of the barriers.
There is a need for a barrier connection system that has a simple design, does not require multiple different components and is independent of orientation of barrier units.
The above description of prior art barrier connection systems is not to be taken as an admission of the common general knowledge in Australia or elsewhere.